Amaranthine
by Vervada x Vampress
Summary: Amaranthine is the 20 year old adoptive daughter of Dras-Leonas governor. Her story will go somewhat parallel with the actual storyline of the original story, and maybe a little bit after the fourth book. The first chapters are kinda slow, so please just keep reading. I'm still kinda new to this so I'm trying to make it better. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. Amaranthine

Two girls were walking down the road, slowly approaching the city. The city was not of splendid architecture unless you were born in a hole. That was Amarathines opinion. She thought she would be much better off in a bigger, more wealthy city. Like Tierm or Urû'baen.  
Amaranthine was a tall, slender 19 year old. Her long wavy dark brown hair fell down to her waist. All in all a stereotypical kind of girl. Her oval face had a certain glow to it, and she drew attention everywhere she went. The one thing who made her stand out from other girls, however, was her piercing black eyes. Her brown eyes were too dark to make out. In the light she had a orange glow around the pupils.

"Aw, come on! You can't wait for the king to visit. You've always enjoyed the parties." The mocking voice of Freya reached Amaranthine's ears, and it made her twist in annoyance. "Only because I get to eat what I want and dress pretty, not because I ENJOY the company of aristocrats." Amaranthine slowly replied, as if talking to someone deaf.

Freya had been going on for hours talking about the glorious life of rich people, as if she knew anything about it. That was perhaps the one thing separating the two girls: Their social status. While Amaranthine was the wealthy and rather spoiled adoptive daughter of Dras – Leona's governor, Freya lived her life in the outskirts of the city with her many siblings and parents. She never believed Amaranthine's complaints to be worth the attention. She just didn't, in Freya's opinion, understand how lucky she was who was surrounded by riches and a good education. Amaranthine was, however, super jealous of Freya's life. She had little, and they were poor, but she still had a lot of affection and warmth radiating from her home and family. The good heating and warmth from the castles fireplaces could never make up for the coldness she felt living with a man who didn't care for her. She felt as though Marcus Tàbor, her adoptive "father" had adopted her out sheer cold duty, not because he wanted, and he automatically treated her with a sense of contempt, and it made her resent him even more. They've never had much of a good relationship, at least not after she understood more of his resentment for her.

And now as it turned out, the kind were coming to Dras-Leona for a visit. He's first trip outside of Urû'baen in ten years and it had turned the entire city upside down, especially after the dramatic escape of the Dragonrider and his companion, an old man, apparently. That was perhaps one of the reasons why Amaranthine wanted to join the party of the evening. After the incident, concerning the infamous rider escaping, the king was utterly furious with Marcus after learning that the rider had been in the city without Marcus and his servants catching his scent, and she seriously couldn't wait to see her adoptive father's futile attempts to make it up to the king. In other words, she enjoyed watching people she didn't like suffer. Brutal, but she couldn't help it. She hated that man more than just childish contempt.

Seeing as Amaranthine and Freya had not reached the city yet, she weren't exactly turning her closets upside down. She hated when her chambermaids was scattered around everywhere and annoying her to bits. No, she preferred the woods, the wild animals, the beautiful nature and her ability to venture deeper into the forests. Where she could climb, swim and practice her archery and swordplay. She was after all a woman and it was unseemly for a woman to practice combat and grubbing in the dirt. Which made another part of her mind twist in annoyance. She currently held a general overall disgust with the entire world, and she had been doing that for the last nine years. She was not the most positive kind of girl. Except when she was with Freya. Freya was not like any other girl. She was nothing like the noble girls, and women. She was carefree and she radiated a kind of positive energy which soothed Amaranthine. Freya was beautiful, the complete opposite beautiful of Amaranthine. She had light brown long hair reaching her back and light green eyes. She was always dressed in a decent looking dress, despite her lack of money. She took very good care of her things, while Amaranthine was rather careless.

Amaranthine found her name somewhat ridiculous and just called herself Emma, although no one but Freya heeded that wish.

Amaranthine looked down on herself, making a face as she realized she was dirty to the bone. It would take hours to get clean and it would get the maids out of total balance. She wore knee high riding boots, tight trousers and a fake corset just to make the look. Over there she had a forest green cloak draped over her shoulders.

"Allright, Freya. I give up. You're probably right… As usual. But I really got to get going" I said as Freya and I reached the gates of the city.

"It's fine, Emma. I know that although it sounds like paradise, it's probably just not all well. We are definitely very different from each other" Freya said in a soft tone before continuing "- but I still love you" and her face formed a loving smile. I smiled and gave her a hug before Freya turned to leave for home. I watched silently as Freya walked away and slowly turned around for the gates, but I quickly stopped by those accursed guards. _Would they EVER recognize me?!_

"Halt! What is your reason for entering Dras-Leona?" A guard yelled out as I tried to pass. The same guard everytime I tried to enter. I automatically rolled my eyes and had a hard time composing my irritation. I met the eyes of the guard and said the same thing I always said: Don't you know who I am?! You should by now. And everytime the same guard would get this really red face and mumble something. _I shouldn't be so easy to forget._ I thought as I passed through the ramble of a city, heading for the citadel.

**Author's note: Okay, if you got through the whole thing I just wanna say that it's been a long time since I ever wrote a story and it's a really long time since I last wrote in English so I do apologize. I just wanna get a perspective of Amaranthine so I don't have to do it later... (I might forget, hahah) - My stories are mostly written spontaniously so I tend to get a little excited. I really hope you'll bear with me and rather review and tell me how I can do better. I really wanna try to have this story working! :)**


	2. Preparations

"The yellow one, my lady?"

"No I've worn it so many times. It's getting old." I replied as I looked myself over in the mirror. My makeup was done along with my hair, I just had trouble picking out a dress for the ceremony later this evening.

I had to look splendid. So I chose to go through the closets to find a dress myself, much to my maids dismay. Not that I cared. I was assigned new maids every now and then, so I never bothered to get to know them. As I went through the closet I had a hard time ignoring all the distress surrounding the entire castle, from my maids, from outside the castle, from everywhere, so I kept digging into my closet until I found a gorgeous looking dress. A deep-blue dress with silk, not too flashy, but with beautiful blue glittering gems gently placed on the upper part of the dress. The sleeves was laced up at the end, around my wrists and I painted my nails with a glossy see-through material. I'd never tried it before, or even heard of it. I had just bumped into a passing through merchant on my way back to the castle sometime and found it fascinating. At least my nails looked really shiny, and I enjoyed being considered classy. At least when I socialized with other aristocrats and rich people. I had a reputation to keep.

"Oh my lady, you look gorgeous…" one of my maids gasped, in an admiring tone. I turned to look at myself and I could no longer recognize the girl from two hours before all muddy and stinking. My hair shone, long curls down to my waist. My eyes was smoked up and my black eyes glittered. The dress was what really did the trick. It was absolutely gorgeous_. I_ was gorgeous. I looked somewhat dark though, but I was fond of dark colors so it didn't matter.

"You got to get going now, my lady. The master will be expecting you to be there for the welcoming of the king." The head-maid said to me, distracting me from my own thoughts.

As I made my way down to the entrance hall I saw how everything smelled fresh and how you could literally eat from the floor. Tàbor was _definitely _trying to show himself off. I rolled my eyes, a distinctive feature of mine and kept going.

My dear "father" was already down in the entrance hall, yelling out commands and a few rants here and there. I walked over to him and stood behind him, waiting for him to notice me. As he turned around his eyes widened a fraction, probably because had not sensed my presence. I forced a smile.

"Hello, father. You shouldn't stress so much. One would almost think you'd drop dead soon if you strain yourself anymore" I said, coating my words in sheer sarcasm. _But I knew I'd never be that lucky._

As usual, he was too stupid to get the point. "Ah, hello Amaranthine. The king is on his way through the city at this very instant. We should go out to greet him now." As he talked he grabbed a hold of my arm and dragged me outside. I once again rolled my eyes.

I squinted as the tall double-oak doors opened and let all the sunshine in.


	3. The meeting

The sun was without mercy and I wondered why I'd even bothered to do my makeup, it will soon come off if I kept standing here anyway. The many layers of my dress and silk didn't exactly help either. In other words, I was _not_ pleased. But it was the custom to greet all people with a high status, we've done so with other nobles, we couldn't possibly allow ourselves to overlook the king. I was very curious about him. I mean, I have seen pictures and drawings and I've heard my adoptive father talk a lot about him but I've never seen him in real life, least of all met him! Yeah, he's probably a grump, and any supporter of the Varden would twist in disgust with my curiousity and lack of resentment for him, but I still can't help it. I most of all look forward to see Tàbor make a fool out of himself.

As a fanfare sounded I jumped. Through the gates hordes of soldiers, on foot and horses were massing through, it was awesome. This huge black carriage with silver details was pulled by six horses, also black. No mistaking who that was but I still kept my pokerface on. Marcus Tàbor was descending down the steps to greet the king, while I remained where I was. I don't want indulge myself in awkward introductions.

As the carriage stopped the door opened by itself and a huge figure stepped out. It was the king. He was large, not fat. Just broadshouldered, wearing all black and leather. He had pitch black hair down to his shoulders, but it was the crown who stated who he was. He didn't seem like a guy you wanted to offend. I, on the other hand avoided any kind of interaction. As Marcus Tàbor and the king exchanged words, the king threw a glance at me that made me fidget and fix my gaze elsewhere. His eyes were just so piercing, like he saw through all of me in just that second, and it made me shudder.

Then my dear adoptive father signaled for me to come down to them and I was sure I'd hate him forever for it, which I made very sure off by just looking at him. But, what could I do? I slowly made my way down the stairs, still holding my deadly gaze fixed at my "dear relative".

When I got down my "father" quickly introduced me as his adoptive daughter, Amaranthine. _Gods forbid anyone heed my wish for a normal name. _And I did what I was taught and curtisied deeply. And decided to get on with the formalities.

"It's an honor to have you here, Sire." I said keeping my gaze downwards, and he returned the greeting with something like much the same. I didn't really catch it because his voice catched me of guard. _His voice! _As it happened I automatically raised my eyes to his level and the same piercing eyes shot through me.

As it turned out the king weren't so scary after all, not towards me at least, but I've heard he can be extremely charismatic or very dangerous. All I knew was that he didn't try to scare me out of my wits yet. He talked a lot, he even laughed…

The feast was splendid, I was having so much fun! Especially as I got drunker and drunker by the minute. It eventually turned into a real mess, the king just watching while talking to the other highborn people.

"Hey, Emma!" I spinned around at the sound of my name, and Christian, the one son of a noble I actually did stand, twirled me around in his arms as we threw ourselves into the mass of people who were having a good time. I just laughed as we spinned around. My head was spinning even faster. I somehow lost my shoes as the evening went by but I didn't care.

Before I went to bed I said goodnight to my not-so drunk "father" and he looked at me in dismay for being so drunk. I just laughed. The king kept an amused gaze at me. As I stumbled out through the doors I was once again surprised by Christian, he was just as drunk, but he still offered to get me to my chambers because I could barely walk on my own.

As we reached my chambers I bade Christian goodnight and went in to go to bed.

Somehow I still ended up finding myself in bed with Christian the very morning after…Not for the first time. Hush. Don't tell.

**Authors Note: Yeah, okay, so she is one hell of a little fangirl. Christian isn't something I plan on bringing along in the story, just for now. I don't know how this turned out. I'm still trying to get better at the writing stuff. Anyways, I suppose you get the big picture of who Amaranthine is. Btw, about the name, how she hates that no one but her closest friends are the only one heeding her wish to be called Emma? Yeah, I don't. She hates me :)**


	4. Revelations

I woke up the next day feeling like hell. _Gosh, what the hell happened last night?_ I thought to myself. As I made my way out of the bed I turned to see Christian still deep in sleep. This wasn't the first time I went through this with Christian. Feasts was always at the start very formal and slightly awkward but usually as the night wears on people get more and more drunk and in the end it reminds you of something entirely different. I was hoping to see the king chastise my beloved "father" but he didn't show any sign of it, at least not last night. I decided there were still some opportunities left to look forward to, if anything was to happen.

I slithered out of bed and carefully got into my dress.

_Where is my shoes?_ I thought as I looked around with a frown, but they were gone. _That's weird. I don't remember losing them…_

I shrugged it off as I went for the door and carefully snuck out. The castle was deathly quiet, only a few servants here and there, no one asking questions.

I got to my chambers and drew a bath since I smelled like a mixture of alcohol, sweat and… other stuff. Hot water always got me thinking, and I started to look back at my life. It's so boring, nothing happens and I have to practice my combat and archery skills in secrecy! I hated it. But most of all I felt empty and alone. No one cared for me. No mother, no real father and least of all friends who truly understood me. I would always have Freya and Christian, but they do not _understand_ how I feel. Christian has loving parents and he can do whatever the hell he chooses to do and Freya had no boundaries of her dreams. _I don't fit in…_ My thoughts are too dark and I'm vain. _I'm not happy…_

Tears welled in my eyes and I couldn't stop it. _Why do I make so many mistakes? I am a big mistake…_  
Fooling around with Christian. Hiding myself behind vanity, coldness and booze. _I just wish I was loved… _I decided on stop brooding and let myself sink down under water instead and just stay there forever.

After bathing I felt so much better so I decided to get myself ready and get some fresh air. I had my maids bring some food up and help me get dressed. I picked out this lovely plain deep red gown. I once again felt like a princess. My hair was done in elegant curls and pinned up. My makeup was now in the right places on my face again. Once I felt satisfied I went out. I had actually wanted to get out of the city but my "father" was a real killjoy and denied me the opportunity by telling me to wait until the kings visit was over. I really hate that man.

As I rounded the corner I heard voices coming from one of Marcus' studies and stopped to a halt. I neared the door and tried to listen. It was the king and Marcus.

_"I came here for a few reasons. One to publicly humiliate you, Tàbor, second to get a hold on that boy and third taking everything that belongs to me back to Urû'baen. Understood?"_

_"Y-yes, sire. I totally understand. You do whatever you desire but are there really need to make it public –"_

_"YES." _The king cut in. _"You've been neglecting your allegiance to me and been far too selfish. Can't  
let you do that. People would think I've grown soft."_

_"I-I don't think someone would ever dare imagine that, s-sire…" _The weak voice of Marcus almost to laugh at.

The king laughed in his cold manner _"Perhaps not. But still. I'm sure your acts of disobedience is reasons enough." _ There was a long dead silence, only Marcus' heavy breathing.

_Is he not embarrassed to be such a sissy? _I thought to myself in disgust. _I would never allow myself to show distress in that manner_. I smiled to myself as my opinion about Marcus being a poor excuse of a human finally was confirmed. I was quickly distracted by more talking.

_"As for the boy, he left with the old man, and the dragonrider?" _

_"We haven't seen him since the dragonrider escaped. I believe the ra'zacs report is very reliable, sire."_

Once again there were silence.

_"Then I guess there is no reason for me to stay. I will be leaving in the next few days, taking the girl with me to Urû'baen. She's gonna love it." – _My mouth dropped open.

_"Sire, her entire life is here… I don't know if she's gonna take it too well, sire…"_

The king laughed._"Ah, Marcus. I truly see why she hates you."_

Marcus did not answer.

The rustle of chairs moving got me back to my senses and I quickly made a go for the end of the corridor, making it look like I casually walked by. Together the king and Marcus came walking out from the study.

"_I will talk to the girl, your majesty and prepare of what is to come, sire." _Marcus said in a thin voice.

_"Excellent, Tâbor. In the meanwhile I would like to talk to her too, as if you could deny me. She is after all my child." _I gasped. Not in a very quiet manner either because both men turned around.

_Oops…_


	5. Family ties

The king looked at me.

Then I started to think on what has just been said, and I felt dizzy. I heard someone call my name but I couldn't grasp it._ His child… _I gave away a small laugh.

Marcus Tàbor POV.

_I _realized the king knew she was there before anything was said. Why would he want to break it to her in that manner?! I watched as the girl slowly took it in, she looked like she was on the edge of insanity. Her gaze was empty and she laughed. It's frightening! That kid has never been normal in my opinion. And now because of her reaction people started looking. Servants, nobles and soldiers alike. God, this is horrible.

Hesitantly I took a few steps toward and called her name

"Amaranthine… Look at me. Just take it easy. You've always known you were adopted…" But I couldn't reach her. I grasped her arm and she met my eyes.

Amaranthines POV

Marcus grabbing my arm snapped me out of it and I met his eyes. I just stared at him. I couldn't feel anything, before this ferocious rage. My heart was aching and I couldn't breathe. My entire life is one huge big ass ugly lie!

I twisted my arm out Marcus' grasp and snarled at him. I had never felt so angry before and I lashed out at him.

"Yeah, I am perfectly aware of that you piece of shit! How you've always treated me like I'm not worth anything! All the lies about my "real" parents dying of some disease just to shut me up! How fucking stupid do you actually think I fucking am?! You're nothing but a lying, twisted son of a bitch with no kind of a spinal bone in your entire ugly body!" – I screamed my lungs out as tears streamed down my face. Confusion and anger took over my entire being as I heaved for oxygen and tried to compose myself.

Marcus' stared blankly at me and stepped a few steps back unable to look me in the eyes. I don't know if it was out of shame or if he simply found me ungrateful. I couldn't care less.

I had been so angry not to notice the king still standing there watching me, showing no emotion at all. I shifted uncomfortably and quietly excused myself. He only nodded to me and I left feeling empty as hell.

I immediately made way for my chambers, as I tried to hold back sobs. The aching feeling of loneliness was killing me. I felt heavy and sleepy and I just wanted to go to bed and never wake up ever again.

I threw myself on the bed and curled up in a ball and just stared ahead of myself.

No one really cares for me. If I'm the kings daughter why did he give me away? Why would he want me back now 19 years later? Because I had grown up? And why did it have to be hidden from me?  
On the other hand I had managed to publicly humiliate the governor in front of all his minions. He would definitely try to get even once he gathered himself together. Maybe I should just leave? But most of all I wanted answers… But I couldn't just walk in on the king and demand answers. I knew perfectly well that if he didn't want to speak there was nothing I could do but to shut up.

On the other hand I knew I perhaps could get more answers by going to the capital with him, that is, if he still wanted me to come along after my outburst_. Gods, I'm so embarrassed…_

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up later it was dark outside. My back, ribs and chest ached because I had fallen asleep in my dress and you weren't really supposed to sleep with corsets and dresses laced up. I groaned and crawled out of bed, and I had this buzzy feeling in my head which made me shake my head till it started to hurt. I shrugged. _Maybe I just need some fresh air_, so I reached for my black cloak and snuck out.

The corridors were cold, dark and empty. _A good thing I'm not a scaredy cat. Confused, emotional and tired of life, yeah maybe, but never a coward. _That was perhaps one of my qualities I was most proud of.

Reaching the main hall I went for the balcony on the other side of the hall. As I got closer I saw the curtains and balcony door open. I stopped in my tracks and considered going back. I didn't want to bother anyone. I was about to turn around and leave when a voice came from outside the balcony.

"Your breathing is deafening, so there is really no reason for you to leave. Why don't you come out here?"

_Good god, it's the king. _I went extremely pale, but I did not dare to decline him. So I carefully made my way out on the balcony. He stood on the far edge of it and looked out on the landscape.

"Emma, what a pleasant surprise!" The king said without looking.

_He called me Emma!_ I raised my eyebrows "I-I'm sorry I thought no one was up right now, sire… I don't mean to interrupt –"

He on the other hand interrupted me. "Aye, it's late. However I prefer to spend my time at night instead of daylight. Unfortunately I usually do both." He turned around and smiled. I slowly approached him and stared out on the landscape myself.

The king continued "So, Emma, what do you think of your home?" as he looked to me.

"My honest opinion?" I answered staring out on the horizon. "I'd very much appreciate that, Emma. "

"Hardly a home and Helgrind is in my opinion a much better work of art than the rest of this place. It should provide an image about how I feel about this… City." I grimaced. _I hope I was not too blunt._

The king chuckled. "Aye, that's why I believe you will find Urû'baen much more sufficient for someone like you." He said as he looked at me squarely. My mouth dropped open for the second time today "R-really? You'd seriously let me come with after my tirade earlier?"

The king laughed. The sound was chilling yet not in a negative way. "Of course! I was planning on chastise the governor myself but after your performance I don't know if it's really necessary." I knew he was joking. The plans for the chastising were already set due tomorrow before he left for Urû'baen again. "Anyhow, I understand your anger. " I directed my gaze down to the floor and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I didn't know who to be angry with either. I couldn't hold my tongue.

"Why? Why was I put here with the governor? If I truly am your daughter why…" I wasn't able to complete it. All my emotions came rushing through me and I sank to the floor and sobbed. I felt like a moron. _Why did I start crying?! Gods, I'm a freak. He's gonna laugh at me. _

Instead I felt him sitting down beside me.

"The reason I sent you away was because I wanted you to grow up somewhere where no one would relate you to me. So you could get to grow without the attention. So you could learn to make your own choices. I didn't want you to be accustomed to a poor life so instead I sent you to Tàbor. Far enough away, close enough to still be in control. I now see that that was a mistake. That perhaps in order to protect you I've done you more damage. That's why I want to bring you back with me home. So you can feel happy with your life."

In all my life I would never have thought things to be like this, at least not the king opening up.

Nonetheless… It made me feel loved. As I met my father's eyes I was not aware at that time, that I might have gotten myself into something I did not quite understand.

**Authors note: As you've read this you all probably know that Galbatorix NOT a very nice guy. I hope you're not thinking that. Amaranthine is just desperate for love and affection and Galbatorix being the snake he is is very good at stuff like that. I don't know how this turned out either. I feel like you guys think the story is boring or something. If it is, I would like to know what I can do different in order to make it better. Plase r&r! **


	6. Departure

I woke up the next morning, feeling better than ever. I was gonna leave this place forever! I was gonna see Marcus suffer, I was gonna leave and I get a new life in the capital!

My maids were busy packing all my belongings like clothes and other prized possessions, the rest was left behind.

I jumped out of bed and reached for my breakfast. I haven't eaten so much since forever!

I got dressed after that and did my hair and makeup and I was off again. I went to the library to get a break from all the commotion in the castle. Everyone was tip-toeing around each other now that new preparations were being made.

This was going to be the most boring day ever. I was itching to just leave at once.

I reached for the library and started going through all my options. I was especially interested in history and mythology. I found an old story about vicious sea raiders called vikings. It couldn't be from an early time or even from Alagaesia at all. Descriptions of landscape and environment did not sound like the Alagaesian land. It was howerever intriguing. I got lost in this alternative universe.

Stories about respected war heroes, earls, vicious raids, worshipping gods of nature, strength and war and my favourite: Shieldmaidens, a woman who had chosen a life as a warrior. My favourites was Brynhild and Lathgertha. They were strong independent woman, nothing like the pathetic examples in the real world here in Alagaesia. A woman wielding a weapon only happened if you were a part of the Varden or an elf. I was utterly fascinated by these women and I dreamed of becoming as great with a sword or a bow as these women, perhaps even better. I was excited about my new life in Urû'baen. It suddenly struck me that I might not be permitted to practice swordplay or archery at all in the capital. _Maybe I could ask the king about it? _

I didn't realize that I had been sitting there for hours. When I finally were able to tear myself away from the book I also realized I missed the official "flogging" of Marcus Tàbor. _Oh shit!We're leaving in like… An hour! Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! _I threw myself around, and bounded for the door and started heading to the main hall. I slid to a halt as Marcus came walking through the door. He looked horrible_. Hahah! _I kept my face impassive as I passed him. Not exchanging a single word. I kept going for the feasting hall and saw the king standing there, talking to his generals. I slowly drew closer, thinking I might was interrupting something. The king turned around and saw me fidgeting around the hall.

He walked towards me. "Ahh, Emma! Where were you this afternoon? I thought you didn't want to miss the show." Said the king, smiling at me.

"I… I got held up, sire, unfortunately, I didn't realize it had taken so much time" I smiled apologetic.

"Aye, your activities in the library must have been especially important". I suddenly got nervous. "I…"

"- Ease your mind, darling, it's alright. Libraries are in my opinion a place one can spend as much time as one feels like without getting tired. The information and opportunities are endless! I knew you were well educated but not as interested in knowledge as you apparently seem." He looked thoughtful. He continued "However, I hope you've had your share of books for a while. We're leaving now. I assume you are ready and everything is packed?" Raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes, I'm all packed and ready for departure, Sire." I replied. I couldn't help but feeling awfully awkward in every conversation. I guess he was despite his politeness he was an intimidating man.

"Excellent!"

Half an hour later I was standing outside the castle of Dras – Leona. I walked alongside my… Father? It was an odd sensation. Everything was so alien to me. I could barely believe it myself.

As the king was about to enter the carriage he signaled for me to enter too, but I couldn't get myself from asking.

"Sire?" I asked.

He looked quizzically at me. "Yes, dear?"

I took a deep breath. "It's been a really long time since I last was out and I was wondering if perhaps I could ride my own horse for a while? I've been confided to rooms for a really long time". I was feeling utterly stupid and clumsy. _What if he freaked? _

He looked squarely down at the ground, deep in thought. I was starting to get really nervous again.

And once again my worry was for nothing. I somehow always expected the worst and he always surprised me and allowing me so many things.

"I can't see a reason why not. I will assign you someone to ride with you and watch over you. I presume your horse is already readied?" A gleam appeared in his eyes as he spoke. I lighted up and nodded. He chuckled and turned away from me and entered the carriage. I turned around and signaled for my horse to be brought forth. A huge black warhorse, a stallion, was led through the mass, already saddled up. He was a true beauty and I've had him since he was a foal. His name was Firemane because of the way his black mane and tail shone like fire in the sun.

I quickly mounted him and waited for people to start moving.

Another horse and rider approached me. He had bronze coloured hair and brown eyes. He was a general no doubt, despite his seemingly young age. He couldn't be more than a few years older than me. He was also quite handsome.

"Hello. My name is Lucas." The tall man said, slightly bowing, still mounted.

"Hello, Lucas. I'm Amaranthine." I said, returning the smile.

He smiled. "It's a pleasure, my lady. So, what made you come with us back to Urû'baen?"

I had no real answer. I didn't want him to know I was the kings daughter. "Uhm.. I guess personal reasons?" I formed a charming apologetic smile.

He raised his eyebrows "In that case. Relax, I know not to ask too many answers. Usually they're never answered anyway. You don't get much out of asking anyone anything these days." He smiled reassuringly. I sighed in relief. I wasn't very fond of questions myself. But I decided on giving this Lucas a chance anyway. Perhaps he was a nice guy and a good travel companion. The convoy finally started to move rapidly and my heart started to pound in excitement!

_Finally my life is starting!_

**Authors note: So, yeah. I haven'r really worked out a plot for this part of the story so I actually struggled. I think it turned out quite boring. Also the viking thing. I'm from Norway so I had nothing else in mind as I wrote. It was awful, I know, but I seriously overlooked this part of the story. But I think that Alagaesia exists together with our world, since it's a alternative universe from a novel. So I guessed that perhaps people from Alagaesia actually did have written sources from our own world. i don't know. Please don't leave the story just yet, hahah. **


	7. Stars

Days went on, and the landscape was the same as always. The same road, the same convoy travelling rapidly. Over the past few days since we left I've had the chance to get to know a lot of the guys. Yeah, I'm far more into friendship with guys rather than other women. Men are so much easier to talk to and far more relaxed. Besides I have been used to the usual court, and women there are a nightmare. I got to know Lucas quite a lot. Turns out I was right. He IS young. Only 24 years old and still in a high position. I was worried he was gonna be bored with entertaining me but on the contrary it seems like he found it quite fun. He is the son of a powerful earl from Gil'ead and moved to Ûru'baen when he was around my age. He joined the military and rose quickly through the ranks.

Besides of being a devoted talker I found him very mysterious, but it suited my interests very well. He didn't ask personal questions and neither did I. All in all, a fine arrangement.

In all my life I have never ridden for such a long time for such a long distance. But I came to realize that I was… Simply born to be in a saddle! I eventually decided on ditching my lady-saddle, you know, those thing with both legs on one side when we arrive at the capital but for now I had to live with it.

By evening we had all made camp. It was surprisingly clean and stylish. Probably because of the king. I had only seen him a few times since we left. He kept to himself and so did I. I was busy getting to know everyone.

"Hey, you okey?" I startled and looked up from the campfire. Lucas was peering down at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm only thinking about a friend back in Dras-Leona." I said with a apologetic smile. Apologizing for my distant behavior the last few hours.

He simply nodded and sat down beside me. He turned to look at me for longest time before he spoke in a dead serious tone. "You have friends?" - I was caught off guard "Yeah I- I mean – It's not" and before I knew it, his dead serious face cracked into a childish smile. I flushed. "Oh, you're so mean!" I laughed as I punched him in the arm. He laughed so hard I thought he was gonna choke. I couldn't help laughing too. It has been a long time since I last laughed.

A few hours later I lay on my back in the grass, leaning against Firemane, who lay next to me, just watching the stars, forming several images and figures. I wanted to reach for them, as I stretched my arm as if to try and touch them. Ever since I was a child I had dreamed of going to the stars. Thy fascinated me enormously. They were too beautiful for this world, unearthly. Perfection I crawed more than anything.

I hadn't been able to sleep for the whole night although I had a really comfy tent and bed. I preferred my time with Firemane more than anything. Since I got him 6 years ago we had formed a special bond, and I found myself able to communicate with him. He always responded. Not in words, but in images and feelings. I understood him completely and he understood me. It was a unique bond. I hadn't known it was unusual before Christian had started laughing at me as a child and told the entire world. I had been so extremely embarrassed until one of Tàbors magicians had told me it was normal for a lot of people. Her saying that was a huge relief to me.

I fell asleep with Firemane under the open sky, and I regretted it the instant I woke up. My back hurt like a bitch and I groaned. Firemane stood up shaking his head as he did. "Oh, so you're feeling great?" I muttered as he snorted and looked rather playfully at me. I growled and staggered away "Well, that makes one of us". I went to my tent and changed clothes. I didn't feel like travelling in dress and corset. So I jumped into a riding suit, woman style of course. I was very vain, and made myself presentable.

I strode out in a hurry, the camp was already packing down and I saddled Firemane and stood waiting by his side as Lucas approached me leading his own steed. He grinned.

"So, my lady. Ready to see the capital?"

I smiled back. "You bet. I can't wait to finally arrive. I'm tired of this journey." I said as in a split second Lucas dropped to his knees, his face facing the ground. "Lord Barst." I whirled around and found myself facing a brute of a man. My face was for a moment contorted with distaste before I composed myself and gave away an impassive mask. "Yes?" I said, trying to sound polite. I do _not _ appreciate people sneaking up on me.

He bowed to me and smiled. Had I not been agitated from before I might have tried a little harder to be nice. As for now I stood waiting for his reply.

"The king wants to speak with you. Says he wants you to travel with him instead on your own horse."

"Thank you. I'll go right away then." I smiled and turned on my heel away from the brute. Lucas came back and leaded Firemane away for me.

Cursing inwardly I strode away from him and headed for the kings carriage. _I hate people who can't seem to behave like a normal civilized person. He looks and smells like dung. Don't men EVER wash themselves?!_


	8. Arrival

Urû'baen was magnificient and huge! I had spent the rest of the journey riding with the king. I don't think I could feel any less awkward, but he quickly broke the silence and got me talking. I've never felt that I acutally could talk, and at least not with the king. Of all the people in the world the King struck me as the caring kind of guy. But he was and I feel so happy every day of my life!

He told me about the city and the opportunities laying before me. He granted me access to his library, the training grounds, he even told me I would have my own tutor training me in archery and swordplay. He told me about the parties, the feasts and he explained politics although I didn't understand anything of it. It made me quite nervous to be honest.

"Now that you are going to live here as my relative a lot of people are going to want to take advantage of that to get closer to me. Do not let that happen. It will only cause unnecessary trouble. Just stay clear of the wrong people. If there is anything you come to me, no one else. Understood?" He set his jetblack eyes in me and I stared at the floor, nodding. He nodded "Good." And he tore his gaze away from me and stared out the window.

Except for that episode the rest of the trip was rather nice.

I didn't get to see much of the city when we travelled through, and it would later stay that way. I was never allowed down to the city on my own after I arrived. So much for happiness, but I was told it was the exact same as in Dras-Leona, just bigger.

**Authors note: Yeah, like I previously posted: I'm gonna jump a little forward in time if that is alright with you guys :) Please don't hate me, eheh...**


	9. Finals coming up - Delayed chapter!

I know I posted an update about my finals coming up waaaaay long ago. I still have my finals coming up, but I decided on uploading the last chapter again, changing some of the content, and I don't want to give anyone false hope, but I will try to post a new chapter in the upcoming days. I need a break from my studies for just one day. So I'll try!

- Vervada x Vampress


	10. Ice - previous chapter edited

_Edited last: 12.11.2013 - I decided on editing the last chapter, because I simply started hating it. I haven't changed much, but a little. Please don't kill me :-)_

Now just a few months later I understood just what my father had meant about politics and stay clear of the wrong people. Things had changed drastically. Faster than I ever expected. I had been trained in swordplay, archery and magic. I had changed a lot. I was stronger, and I was no longer anything like I used to be. When I looked in the mirror I could no longer see the weak, insecure girl. I was fierce and powerful, and oh, did I not know it?

I circled my chambers, unable to stop my restless mind. I started spinning uncontrollably till I no longer could keep my balance. All this to stop the thoughts in my mind. I hear voices all the time, and they drive me crazy. Suddenly I slid to a halt. Looking as drunk as ever I got closer to the mirror, studying my image even harder. _Is my hair going darker? _I frowned and tugged at it. I shrugged it off and turned away. _Must be the lack of sun in this part of the country. _I sat down on the couch and picked up this book, and I regretted it instantly. My diary. Mindlessly I skimmed through the entire thing. I felt disgusted. _Ugh...How could I write all of this shit?! _The only people I had contact with was my father, the king, my tutor in combat training and education. Lucas and Firemane. My true friends. And that was also the only things I had been writing about too. I don't need anyone else.

I couldn't bear to look at it. I had been recording my everyday life ever since my father brought me home. I was, and I still am convinced I've never been more happy in my entire life, yet I sound like som whiny pathetic child. _At least when I wrote all this shit._ I slammed the book shut and threw it away. I sighed and leant back on my couch. My eyes searched the room for any kind of distraction. In the end I couldn't find any and I fell into a slumber.

"Mylady?". A knock on the door and a high pitched horrible voice drew my out of my sleep. _Great, what now? _Slightly irritated I went for the door and flung it open. "What!" I snapped at the page who stood outside. He shrank slightly back as he handed me a scroll with a black seal and stuttered, "Mylady, the king wishes to see you as soon as possible." looking frightened to death. I glared at him until he lowered his eyes. "Fine, thank you." And with that I shut the door in his face. _Stupid boy. _

If the king summoned me, I preferred to be punctual. Readied myself and started on the long walk to the throne room. I walked down the hall ignoring all the looks from the noble people. _They're like vultures._ When I got here it had been one hell of a circus. All people associating with the king or me, or anything near that had been forced to swear oaths of secrecy, that my existence should not be revealed to anyone, especially not the Varden. My father did everything to shield me from public attention, and I was because of my previous shy nature pushed into several awkward situations, but after a rather nasty episode involving a nobleman named Athelstan, where I somehow in my rage managed to slice the man in half, everyone had shied away from me. And that is just the way I want it. I've never been better after I arrived here. Maybe a little restless and bored at times, but never unhappy. Though I still believe these new turns of events has changed me in a lot of different ways.

Reaching the throne room I swept past the guards and headed for the dais of my father's throne. A rather gloomy place in my opinion. I saw there already was someone else there, on his way out of the hall. He smiled as I walked past him, Lord Barst, the only man arrogant enough to look me in the eye.

"Lady Amaranthine" he said, smiling in his devilish way. I wasn't gonna be any worse. "Lord Barst" I shot him a dazzling smile when our eyes locked. I knew he liked me. "Good luck." I frowned at his remark but he just kept going and I didn't ask. I looked over my shoulder as the door slammed shut with a loud bang. I turned my attention forward and bowed as I reached the dais where his throne was placed.

"Sire." I said, still bowing to him.

"Lady Amaranthine." He returned from the darkness. I couldn't make him out from the darkness surrounding him. However the king did not linger.

"Emma," he said, as he leaned forward and his figure was lit up. He smiled, stood up, and walked down to me. "Shall we go for a walk?" He gestured behind his throne. I nodded and stepped up the dais and followed him behind the throne. Past the sleeping, enourmous dragon and headed for a lone door on the back of the room. He held the door for me as he waited and quickly closed it and locked it before he kept walking. I had trouble keeping up with his sweeping figure down the dark gloomy halls. I finally caught up with him at the end of the last long corridor. There he waited for me before he took my arm in his as I stared ahead and saw myself and the king in a huge mirror. We looked strikingly similar. The king with his black clothes and cloak, dark hair, dark eyes and looming figure, and me with the long curly black hair, my dark eyes and my leather suit with silver linings. I could see the resemblance clearly. _Now you're probably wondering what a mirror is doing in the middle of a hallway? So do I. _As if answering my question, the king lead me right through it. _Man, that felt weird…_ _It's a natural instinct to stop when you hit something. _But it was quickly over and I blinked in confusion as bright light hit me and we stood in the most beautiful, open and lit up chambers. The kings own chambers I assumed. He let go of me and walked to a desk and I quickly followed.

"As you know Durza and the Urgals are now preparing the attack on the Varden in the Beor mountains although there is still a long way to go before they can openly attack. Unfortunately a lot of Dura's magician was lost in when parts of the mountain collapsed. Therefore I need you, Emma, to go to Durza and aid him. You're my strongest and most fit magician. I believe you are ready to finally prove your worth and loyalty to me." He turned to me holding a scroll and a rather long box which he handed me. I stared at him in shock. I was about to protest but his stare silenced me, and I quietly took the sealed scroll and box in my hands. He kept his stare at me.

"You'll be giving that scroll to Durza, informing him of the new plans. You will be free of his orders but you are not allowed to go in his way. You'll have your own responsibilities. If Durza cannot capture this Eragon or his dragon, you are going to do it in his stead. If you happen to come upon Murtagh as well, take him with you. Now open the box."

I put the scroll and the box on the table beside me and I slowly opened the box. I gasped. It was a sword, with a beautiful silvery colour, like ice. The handle elegantly twisted and glittered, and was embedded with rubies. It was long and thin, yet powerful.. I raised my eyebrows in wonder.

I was speechless, I looked up at my father."I don't know what to say, sire… "I managed to press out, still not able to really comprehend how quickly my situation had escalated in the past ten minutes. My left arm went for the handle and it immediately felt like it was made for me, l ike an extension of my own arm.

The kings voice was what brought me back. "Think of it as a gift from me. A late birthday gift for the last 20 years. I know you have exceeded brilliantly on every level this past year, and I see real potential in you. You've grown so much these last few months. And I think you've earned this sword. Don't thank me. Just show me that I have not made a mistake. Make me proud." He looked at me with such sterness that I knew he was honest. I simply nodded and as I was making my way for the stables, preparing to leave I promised I wouldn't fail him. Never.

**I also hope once again that you don't think this story is too boring. Amaranthine is complicated just like her father, hahah. She really longs for acceptance and love, which the king provides, a Selena/Morzan phenomen. She is just like the king rather self absorbed, stunning, unique, enchanting (both in different ways) and she knows it. I guess you don't really see much of it when she's around the king, she's more of a confident, arrogant person around her enemies. But in fact she's just really vulnerable. I'm really trying to give some depth to the story but I guess I just suck, hahah... Thanks again for reading.**


End file.
